Cato and Katniss
by gamine666
Summary: Cato and Katniss. Undeniable chemistry
1. Chapter 1

Cato and Katniss

Chapter I

I got up from the table, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, purposefully annoying Effie Trinket. In a complete daze I walked slowly back to my room when someone suddenly appeared from around the corner - a monstrous boy from 2. He leaped towards me. Was it a knife in his hand? I figured I was going to die that instant, before even making it to the arena. Would he dare? But then again, what would they do to him to avenge killing another tribute? Send him to arena to die?:) All those thoughts were going through my mind in those few instants as he grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall. There was no point in calling for help; he could easily break my neck before I even get enough air into my lungs to scream. Then I felt him hands pressing my wrists hard into the wall and his warm lips on mine. His tong was forcefully prying my lips apart. Was it real? Was the monstrous boy from 2 kissing me?

And suddenly this weird feeling swept over me. The warms rose up from my lower abdomen all the way to my chest, making my nipples so hard it hurt. My head was spinning and I felt as if something exploded in my head. I have never ever felt this way, not with any boy, even that time when Gale kissed me in the woods. My knees gotten weak and in order to remain standing I had to wrap my arms around his shoulders, feeling his bulging muscles. I think for a second there I forgot where I was and whom I was with.

Then he pulled my arms of his shoulders and pushed me away and walked off as abruptly as he appeared in the first place, leaving me holding my own. I slid down to the floor since my legs just could not hold me anymore, without his support. I looked around - no one. Was I dreaming or was he really there. I could still taste his lips though and smell his cologne. I was still sitting there, staring into space when Haymitch and Peeta found me.


	2. Chapter 2

Cato and Katniss

Chapter II

Dressed in black suits, Pita and I were walking down the long dark narrow corridor towards the light, the place where our carriage, decorated with red and yellow flowers, awaited us. Our plain black suits were supposed to lit up in artificial flames as soon as the carriage starts moving. The carriage was taking us into the atrium and then around in a circle so everyone could take a good look. From the spot where the carriage was parked I could see the tribunes. The crowd looked pretty weird - women with their funky multi-colored hair, men in the strange hats and bright purple and green suits. From the carriage they all looked like a big bright blur to me.

Since we were from district 12, we were to go last. The fire on our costumes should be the last thing anyone remember about the introduction.

Peeta helped me into the carriage but I pushed him away

-"don't touch me! What the hell is your problem?!"

He shurgged and got in on the other side. The hourses pulled the carriage ahead and as we moved forward, to the center of the atrium, our costumes went in flames. The crowd gasped. Peeta grabbed my hand but I pulled away

-"C'mon, they will love it!"

Reluctantly I let him take my hand and lift it into the air. The crowed roared with approval. My eyes quickly found Cinna and he nodded with approval.

Upon our arrival we were surrounded by our "crew".

-"oh my God!" squeeled with excitement Effie "you are going to be all anyone talks about!"

-"you looked sensational" said Cinna

-"yeah sweetheart, you knocked 'em dead..." started saying Haymitch and suddenly stopped mid-sentence. His gaze was fixed behind me. I did not need to turn around, it was the monstrous boy from district 2. His penetrating blue eyes we staring right at me. There was so much hatred in his eyes, his mouth tight as a needle, that shivers went down my spine. Haymitch suggested we all go upstairs. He looked disturbed.

After dinner I excuses myself and went up to my room. I sat there on a huge bed, surrounded by luxuries and just could not sleep. Just laid there and stared at the ceiling, nervously tweaking the lace on my lavish peach-colored nightgown, thinking about mom and Prim, and a few friends back home, Gale and Marge.

Suddenly I heard a very soft sound. I could not tell whether it really happened or I was simply hearing things. I tried to see in the dark but darkness was so thick I could not see a thing. I was about to clap my hands - that's how they turned the light on here in the Capitol, but suddenly I felt someone's hands grip both of my wrists. The grip tightened and in matter of seconds someone (or something) had me pinned to the bed. I fought hard, trying to push them off but the more I fought, the tighter his grip was getting. I was out of breath, wriggling under him. I finally recognized who was it - Cato, the monstrous boy from two.

I did not know what to expect or what he wanted. He was breathing hard while having me pinned to the bed, not moving or not saying anything. Then he leaned forward. I was about to ask him what did he want but my throat was to dry - I could not utter a sound. Before I could speak I felt his warm breath on my face and his surprisingly cold lips on mine.

Suddenly nothing made sense anymore. It was just me and him, him kissing me passionately, even violently, and me, answering him with more passion than I could have imagine I had in me. I hated him, I was afraid of him, yet, I was drawn to him like moth to the flame.


End file.
